Lore of Flame
'• Fuel' *'Cost:' — *'Pool:' Stamina + Survival + Flame *'Action:' Istant *'Duration:' Lasting If there is a source of fire or heat within a number of yards equal to her Torment score, the Devil can increase its size by one square foot per success. Low-Grace: '''Each success instead increases the fire's lethal damage rating by one. •• Ignite' *'Cost:' - *'Pool:' Stamina + Survival + Flame *'Action:' Instant *'Duration:' Lasting The Devil can ignite any object within a number of yards equal to her Torment score. 1 success for gasoline,gunpowder or explosives, 2 for wood or paper... Inert metal might be rated 5. Fires ignited in this fashion are no more intense than natural flames, and inflict damage accordingly. 'Low''-Grace: '''All objects within is range are affected. (Excluding himself and his possessions)' '••• Command the Flame' *'Cost:' — *'Pool:' Wits + Survival + Flame *'Action:' Instant *'Duration' Turn Each success can (up to his Torment score): grow the fire by one square,shrink by the same amount or spread in a specific direction up to a yard per success. The demon can continue to control the flame as long as she continues to use this evocation in her next turns. Low-Grace: ''' Low-Grace Devils '''must use half of their successes (rounded-down) to increase the level of harm of the fire. '•••• Holocaust' *'Cost:' 1 Faith *'Dice Pool:' Stamina + Survival + Flame *'Action:' Instant and Aimed *'Duration' Instant Your dice pool for the roll cannot exceed the target's Faith pool. Your demon must touch the target and each success inflicts one level of aggravated damage to the target and consumes one point of the victim's Faith. Low-Grace: '''Monstrous demons roll your full dice pool, but every point in excess in faith or Health levels are subtracted to you. ••••• Ride the Flames' *'Cost:' 1 Faith *'Pool:' Stamina + Survival + Flame *'Action:' Instant *'Duration''' Special A devil using this power transform himself in living fire, he can increase the fire size by spending additional Faith point (1 square per point spent). Once Transformed your Devil is a formless mass that shifts size and shape according to her will. She may travel anywhere air can go, water can't harm you since you are powered by Faith. If you want to attack another character you can burn them rolling Grace + Flame dealing lethal damage. Each turn your character must devote some of her willpower to consume flammable material, roll Resolve if you fail the fire size decrease of one square foot.If the fire shrinks to less than 1 square foot your character transforms back into her physical form. Torment: Monstrous demons are unable to fully transform into flame. They become skeletal figures instead surrounded by flames. If they don't inflict damage or combustable material per turn they suffer one level of lethal damage. 'APOCALYPTIC FORM : NUSKU' Their skin glows with the seething brilliance of the sun, their image shimmers like a mirage and he radiates palpable waves of heat. An angel's hair becomes deep red or gold and thickens into a leonine mare. Flames bow to his passage POWERS: *'Shroud of Flames:' The angel is sorrounded my supernatural flames that distracts and confuses her foes. you gain +2 defense against all attacks (even ranged, can't be lowered my multiple attackers) *'Immunity to Fire:' no damage from fire or heat. *'Extra Speed:' The angel can spend 1 Faith per turn to gain , +1 initiative, +1 defense and multiply his speed by his Flame dots or Torment score ( the lowest one ). *'Improved Initiative:' +2 to initiative TORMENT FORM: Her skin turn black like smoke with red patterns that pulse with the demon's beating heart. TORMENT POWERS: *'Claws/Teeth:' the character manifests claws and fangs that inflict Strength +2 aggravated damage. *'Lashing Tail:' the character manifests a long reptilian tail tipped with a curbed bony spike that inflicht Strength -1 aggravated damage, and +2 dice pools to grapple attacks. *'Increased Size:' +2 Strength, +1 Dexterity, +1 Stamina *'Fiery Blood:' Opponents in close combat suffer one level of lethal damage each time they inflict damage to ther character. <<<< BACK